


Night and Day

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Why? Idk, its a school night too wtf brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins differ in a million ways.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Night and Day

Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins are about as different as night and day.

Of course, there's the obvious: their looks. Spot is short and muscular. He's direct, to the point. Race is taller, slimmer, more fluid. Spot's close-cropped dark hair contrasts Race's blond curls. Similarly, Race's blue eyes are nothing like Spot's chocolate brown ones.

But it's more than just height and hair color. Spot is a leader. He gives orders, expecting them to be followed immediately, no questions asked. He represents Brooklyn, a borough of action, of eat-or-be-eaten, of sharp lines, of unforgiving corners.

Race is more of a follower. Relaxed and easygoing, he reminds one of a cat as he hawks his headlines on sunny street corners. He represents Manhattan, where the newsies are less a gang, more a family, where everyone's voice counts, where everybody is taken care of.

Spot and Race are as different as night and day, but they're also as complimentary of each other.

Race's languid form curls comfortably around Spot's compact musculature. The lazy demeanor of the former meshes well with the somewhat imperious air of the latter.

But there's more. Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn, softens with Race. Likewise, Race is more outspoken, more assertive with Spot. Race soothes Spot's anger; Spot tempers Race's confidence.

Sean Conlon and Antonio Higgins balance each other like the moon and the sun.

Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins are about as different as night and day.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh, wow, this is short. it just so happens (that we just might win!) that it was the middle of the night when inspiration struck for this, and i felt like i had to write it. it also happens to be a school night. wtf brain. but whatever.
> 
> this is what happens when im allowed to write in the middle of the night, it gets all deep and insightful. its ok, i guess, but i think my writing is bette when im not fueled by a lack of sleep. (dont ask me how one is fueled by sleep-deprivation, i dont know. i just know that i am.)
> 
> feedback inspires me! comments, kudos, anything of the sort. hope you liked it. stay safe!


End file.
